Naruto's Sick Day
by Bubblekins1010
Summary: Team 7 (Minus Naruto) meets their toughest mission yet...Naruto Uzumaki sick...


I don't own Naruto. I own the plot. And (Though I doubt there will be any) I own any OC's in the story.

Naruto's sick day

* * *

Naruto sat up out of bed slightly sluggish. But he didn't notice because his enormous amount of energy made up for it. He got out of bed and went to his bathroom to get ready for the day. Then after he was done with that he walked to the table.

"Why are my legs shaking? Hmmm I must really be hungry…" He sat down at his table to see his instant ramen ready to eat. He had left cooking while he was in the bathroom. He ate it and checked the clock. Kakashi would be meeting them in about half an hour. He walked to the door ignoring a sudden rush of dizziness and nausea. He opened the door exited his apartment closed and locked the door then started walking towards team 7's meeting spot, all the while ignoring how hot he felt in his jacket. He stood on the bridge noticing that Sakura and Sasuke had fallen asleep while waiting. He sat down and after a few minutes finally couldn't ignore how hot he felt. He unzipped his jacket and took it off only minutes later, eventually starting to fall asleep, then Kakashi appeared.

* * *

Kakashi appeared to see two of his students sleeping and the last one almost asleep. So he did the only thing any Jounin Sensei could do. He clapped three times one becoming aware of his presence each clap, first Naruto, then Sasuke, then Sakura.

"Hello my cute little…I apologize I slept in…" Kakashi said finally caving into the truth when they all glared at him with murder. "Anyways…I thought we could do a bit of sparing today. It'll only be a few hours because I have a meeting to be late for…But until then we can go at it. Naruto and Sasuke you will spar, Sakura you're with me."

"Okay." They all answered at once, glaring at each other when they realized this.

* * *

Naruto left for home feeling great after fighting Sasuke and very well matching him. At the moment he was walking with his team they reached the spot where Sasuke turned away and Sakura followed him. He slowed down and walked on his own the excitement of matching the Uchiha fading away and giving way to nausea, dizziness, and aching. He put a hand on the fence beside him and moved a bit slower eventually making it home and opening his door. He closed it and slowly made his way to his bed nearly falling into it and not bothering to get comfortable as he fell asleep.

* * *

Kakashi landed in front of Sakura and Sasuke looking questioningly at the spot where Naruto should have been.

"Where is Naruto?"

"We don't know he hasn't shown up yet." Sakura said, not bothering to hide her annoyance.

"Well we should go find him. Let's start at his apartment." Kakashi said walking off. Sakura and Sasuke followed him. Once they got to Naruto's apartment Kakashi picked the lock and entered Sasuke and Sakura hesitating slightly before entering as well. And instantly they felt the difference in the air. Though the apartment didn't feel dangerous, it didn't exactly feel safe either. They walked a bit faster as they heard Kakashi stop.

"Hello Naruto."

"Oh hi Kakashi-sensei…Why are you here?" They heard Naruto ask as they rounded a corner into what was probably the most colorful part of the apartment so far they turned to the left again to look into what they assumed was a kitchen. Kakashi was looking at the blonde with his one eye. He was wearing orange sweat pants and a t-shirt, he also had a bruise on his forehead.

"You're later even than me."

"Oh, is it that late already? I-I should get ready then shouldn't I?"

Naruto started to leave his kitchen but it was really hard to do that when everything was blurring, and doubling, and he felt like he was about to faint. Which he was about to faint his eyes slid closed as he let the darkness surround him. He barely felt as he didn't hit the floor like he had earlier.

* * *

Kakashi looked down at his blonde student in his arms…He felt slightly awkward, and this was a very awkward and precarious position, but at least Naruto wouldn't get hurt…

"Well…Are you going to help me or just stand there and stare?" Kakashi asked his other two students. They moved Naruto into his bed leaving him under the covers with a cold washcloth on his forehead. Kakashi took that time to explore the kitchen and found that not only was there hardly anything but ramen, but everything that was fresh, wasn't really fresh. Instead it looked to be on the verge of going bad. "No this won't do." He mused.

"Sasuke you stay here and watch Naruto. Sakura we're going shopping."

"Why do I have to stay?" Sasuke asked.

"Because if you don't I'll assume that you don't get how to work on a team and you'll be kicked back into a seat at the academy so fast you won't have time to protest." Sasuke shut up after that.

"Alright Sakura let's go." Sakura nodded and they left.

* * *

"So why exactly did you want me to come shopping with you?" Sakura asked her sensei as they walked to the supermarket.

"Well first Sasuke's got to learn to do things he doesn't want to do. Second I figure that since you're a girl you'd be good at it. I mean most women are." He said adding the last part when a vein started throbbing in Sakura's forhead.

"Oh…Why do we need to go shopping anyways?"

"Well if you had taken the time to look you would have noticed that first of all most of the food in that apartment is instant ramen. And the fresh food is on the verge of going bad."

"Oh…Do you know why that might be?"

"I have an idea but I can't exactly tell you."

"Oh…Why not?" Sakura asked as they entered the supermarket.

"Because it's a secret." Kakashi said mysteriously.

"Well I got that part." Sakura said dryly. "Anyways…Let's see…Do you know the kind of fruit Naruto likes?"

"Not really...But perhaps we could try some oranges, and apples. At least it'll be better than what he has."

"Alright."

"Oh and perhaps a bit of meat, and some bread."

"Well lets stop discussing it and get to it."

* * *

Sasuke looked down at his blonde teammate. He looked so different in this state. So innocent. So childlike. So _helpless_, not weak, but helpless. Even though he was asleep he couldn't seem to escape the world. Sasuke wasn't blind. He saw how Naruto was treated and he knew exactly why Naruto was so restless even when he shouldn't be. But for a reason not even _he_ could comprehend he was worried about Naruto...Worried...Why did he feel worry about his _rival_, his friend? But he was his rival...So why did that word sound so right in his mind? _'Is it because it's true? NO! He-he isn't my friend! He's that blonde, pranking, idiot that doesn't know when to give up!' _"Yea that's right!" He said out loud. Naruto stirred under his covers whimpering about something until bolting up right three minutes later, after realizing that he had heard someone beside his bed.

"Sasuke? What are you...Oh..." He said realizing that not only had he fainted in front of his team, but now he felt like barfing...Sasuke held out a bowl to him when he looked like he was going to loose anything he had managed to stomach earlier.

"Better?" Sasuke asked sounding slightly annoyed. Naruto only nodded his throat burning from the acid that had just traveled through it. The blonde flopped back onto his pillow right as the door opened and two pairs of footsteps echoed. But Naruto didn't notice as he was already sleeping again.

Kakashi walked in with one bag of groceries. And Sakura came in behind him with another.

"So, how is our blonde friend?" Kakashi asked.

_'Ugh, that word, why the heck does it have to sound so right?!'_

"He woke up about a two minutes ago barfed and it looks like he's asleep again." Sasuke said.

"Hmmm well I'm thinking it's some sort of flu... Though he seemed to be a bit off yesterday too...Hmmm...Well we'll just see..." Kakashi said going into the kitchen finding Sakura already there putting away the groceries. Kakashi did the same with his bag and decided to make something for all of them when Sakura's stomach rumbled making her face redden slightly.

"Sorry I just, I haven't eaten for a while..."

"I haven't eaten for a few hours either." Sasuke mumbled.

"Sasuke are you hungry?" Kakashi asked him.

"A little..." Sasuke said his stomach rumbling as well.

"Well then that settles it. I'll make something."

"You can cook?" Sakura asked.

"A bit...I have to eat somehow..."

* * *

Half an Hour later...

Kakashi, Sakura, Sasuke, and a half asleep Naruto were sat at the small table in Naruto's kitchen.

"Alright Kakashi-sensei, I think we should just put him back in bed. I doubt he can eat in his sleep." Sakura said as she pulled Naruto's food away before the blonde face planted into it.

"For once I agree with her..." Sasuke said eying the sleeping boy.

"Well it was worth try..." Kakashi mused as he also eyed Naruto.

"Well I had better get home or my parents will be wondering where I am." Sakura said already up from her seat.

"Alright just go to our normal meeting place tomorrow morning." Kakashi said.

"Alright. Bye." She said before going down the short hallway and exiting the apartment.

"Well then I guess it'll just be you and Naruto." Kakashi said as he also headed for the door.

"WHAT?!" Sasuke yelped. (Kee hee hee...Sasuke yelping...)

"Well. I have to get some sleep I have a meeting in the morning. And now I'm making it your job to get Naruto to meet up at the normal spot. Same time as well." Sasuke huffed.

"Fine." He agreed moodily. Kakashi left and Sasuke realized that not only was he suckered into staying and taking care of his teammate- his rival- but he had to move the blonde into bed all by himself...

"Well better to get it done and over with." Sasuke said standing up. He walked over to Naruto and picked him up, Sasuke heard someone quietly laughing while trying not to be heard. Sasuke had picked Naruto up bridal style! (Oh my gosh I'm falling to not the light side, not the dark side, but the loopy side!)

* * *

The next morning...

Naruto sat up. He felt about three hundred times better. He stretched and swung his feet over the edge of his bed, his newly renewed energy fueling him now. He froze when there was a muffled snore on the other side of the room. He saw his sleeping bag set up and black hair sticking out the top.

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked. The raven haired boy shot up like a bullet.

"Sakura left, then Kakashi-sensei abandoned me." He immediately explained.

"Okay...Well I'm going to go make something to eat now..." Naruto walked into the kitchen and was surprised to see that it was fully stocked with fresh food. "Well that's...different..."

"Sensei and Sakura got that stuff." Sasuke said now in the doorway.

"Okay..." Was all Naruto said before taking some food out and beginning to make something. "Would you like to stay for breakfast?" He asked when Sasuke's stomach growled.

"Well...Alright..."

* * *

Sakura was waiting for the two boys to show up when she heard two people talking like friends so now she was getting worried because that couldn't be Naruto and Sasuke. But indeed it was. Naruto and Sasuke were not only walking beside each other, but they weren't glaring, and they were talking like _friends_.

"It's the apocalypse..." She muttered as Kakashi poofed onto the bridge.

"Look at that...It's the apocalypse..." He said.

* * *

Sasuke woke up the next morning aching. Training had really been tough...He sneezed...

"Curse you Naruto I swear I'm NEVER going to take care of you when you're sick again!"

* * *

Hello! I finally finished this! I had too much fun and if you've read any of my other stories...Well you can probably tell. I have too much fun WAYYY to often. _Anyways_...Review if you want...Well if you made it to the end without dieing of laughter...Bye!


End file.
